


You and I

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Mentions of Death, Season/Series 06, Swan Queen AU, The Black Fairy - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Vulnerable Regina, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: While Emma’s life hung in the balance, she and Snow were discussing whether chocolate or red velvet cake was a better choice. It was driving Regina crazy.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt to me submitted by ithrewmypieforglee on Tumblr from a prompt list that I reblogged:  
> “I love you and I'm terrified”
> 
> Set as though it was Swan Queen getting married in season 6, but all the drama with the Black Fairy was also still going on.

Regina stared at Emma as she and Snow discussed wedding cakes. She had stayed pretty silent the entire time. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about the wedding. Her first one, she had zero input in. It was all organized by Cora and Leopold. This one, she wanted a say in almost everything and Snow had been consulting her on practically every choice. Yet, this entire day she had been quiet.

 

She didn’t understand how they were planning this wedding now. The Black Fairy was planning on casting a curse on their town. She wanted to kill Emma, for her to face this final battle all by herself. This wasn’t the first time that they had threats upon them, it happened more than Regina would like to admit.

 

However, it was the first time that in the middle of everything, they were planning a wedding.

 

While Emma’s life hung in the balance, she and Snow were discussing whether chocolate or red velvet cake was a better choice.

 

It was driving Regina crazy.

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was probably only a few hours, Snow left to go have dinner with David and the baby. Henry was out with Violet and wouldn’t be home until later that night. As Emma cleaned up the mess, she noticed Regina was still sitting there, lost in thought.

 

“I was thinking about ordering a pizza.”

“M’kay,” Regina mumbled.

Emma arched an eyebrow.  Not the answer she was expecting. “And then I’m going to down three root beers and an entire pie.”

“Sounds good.”

“Regina!”

Regina’s head snapped up.  “What?”

“You barely said two words while my mom was here and now you’re just sitting there like a zombie. What’s wrong? Do you not want to go through with this?”

“Of course I do,” she replied, sounding offended.

“Well then what’s going on with you?”

 

Regina let out a long sigh, standing up. She tipped her head back, biting her lip. She didn’t want to stress Emma out anymore, which was why she was letting her do whatever she wanted. However, she just couldn’t hold it back anymore.

 

“I want to marry you, someday,” she finally said.  “However, I don’t think now is the time.”

Emma bit her tongue.  “Because of The Black Fairy?”

“Yes. She’s planning on cursing the town and I have faith that we can stop her, but this isn’t how our wedding should be.”

“Regina, this is what we’ve been waiting for. A happy ending of our own, we’ve fought so hard for it. If she kills me, wouldn’t you rather it be after we had a chance to finally be married,” she said the last part jokingly, a half-smile on her face, but her fiancé clearly didn’t find it funny.

“No! I don’t want to be your widow!”

 

Emma’s smile dropped and her eyes widened at Regina’s sudden explosion. She watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, doing all but let out a tiny scream.

 

“I don’t want to marry you like this! This isn’t what you deserve, what either of us do,” Regina told her, tears welling up in her eyes. “A wedding is supposed to be happy. How the hell am I supposed to be happy knowing that in mere days, the love of my life could get killed?”

“Regina…”

“I know we’re supposed to be optimistic right now and I will fight for you until my last breath, Emma Swan, you know that. But I’m…I’m…” Her voice cracked. “I’m scared. I love you and I'm terrified. Terrified that every time I kiss you, hold you, look at how beautiful you are, it’ll be the last. Terrified that I won’t ever hear your voice or laugh ever again. That I’ll never see that smile, the one that made me fall in love with you in the first place.” A tear trickled down her face. “I’m terrified right now, Emma. So no, that is not how I want to spend the first day of the rest of our lives together.”

 

Emma felt her heart break in two. She had accepted her fate. If she died, she knew she had lived. She had fought for this town with everything in her. She wasn’t okay with dying, but she had accepted it. You can’t change your fate, only the path there.

 

But she hadn’t thought about what it was doing to the people that she loved. Seeing Regina breaking down in front of her, made her want to do the same herself. To her, if her final days were coming, she wanted to spend them as Emma Swan-Mills.

 

It wasn’t just about her, though. Regina had been through this before, she had lost one fiancé before they had a chance to have their happy ending. Now, she had a second chance and she was terrified of the same happening.

 

Emma stepped closer to Regina, wiping away her tears. She let her thumb linger on her cheek as their eyes connected.

 

“The wedding can wait,” she whispered.

Regina sniffled. “Really?”

Emma nodded. “You’re right. Getting married right now, it isn’t how it should be, so we’ll put it on hold.”

Regina let out a shaky breath. “As soon as this flea is defeated, we will make it down the aisle, Emma, I promise.”

“I have no doubt that we will.”

“How can you be so optimistic?”

“Because it’s you and I. Nothing can keep us apart for long. Not a curse, an evil sorceress, nothing. Between the two of us, we’re unstoppable.”

 

Regina rested her forehead against Emma’s, shutting her eyes as she kissed her. She wanted to believe Emma’s words with everything in her. She just couldn’t wait for the day that she could see her being escorted down the aisle by David.

 

They were going to get their happy ending, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts are accepted on my Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction!


End file.
